Stay? Or Leave?
by XxSingingAgonyxX
Summary: A ballad based off of "If I Stay." Please R&R!


**This is a ballad I had to write in class. It's based on the book, _If I Stay_. But I made it so Mia died, so sorry if you don't like that. I also apologize in advance if the events are not in chronological order. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy! My first ballad, so don't go flaming me if you do not like it! D:**

**And I've noticed about my tenses and that some lines don't make sense grammatically, so yeah. **

**BTW- Just to let you know, this is written when Mia's spirit (or conscience or whatever) is out of her body. **

_Disclaimer- I do not own!_

* * *

><p><strong>Stay? Or Leave?<strong>

On one snowy, blizzardy day,

Mia and family

Were driving to her grandparents'

Truck hit, it didn't see.

* * *

><p>She found herself on the pavement<p>

And knew Mother was dead.

Hot teardrops quickly stained her cheeks—

Dad's brain's out of his head.

* * *

><p>With both her parent's gone, she hoped<p>

Her brother was alive.

Through blurred vision she saw her arm

And thought, _Did I survive?_

* * *

><p>Her arm was dripping scarlet red.<p>

There was blood all around.

She heard the blaring of sirens,

The Halls have just been found.

* * *

><p>The paramedics all rushed out.<p>

They had no time to spare.

Everything happened all so fast,

They did not even stare.

* * *

><p>"Hurry! A collapsed lung!" one yelled,<p>

"Go!" shouted another.

Mia's carried to a stretcher,

With Mom, Dad, and Brother.

* * *

><p>The way back to the hospital,<p>

They got nervous and had speeded.

She watched them stick needles in her,

Yelled, "Surgery needed!"

* * *

><p>The younger brother badly hurt,<p>

On the brink of death too.

Being transferred to the E.R.

What's she going to do?

* * *

><p>Everyone in the waiting room<p>

Were sobbing and crying,

Because they already knew that

Both siblings were dying.

* * *

><p>Doctors were busying themselves,<p>

Hushed whispers heard throughout.

"Mia!" A voice broke the silence.

"Please leave, young man! Get out!"

* * *

><p><em>Adam! <em>She thought and slipped outside.

_Could this really be you?_

She saw a familiar face.

_I can't believe it's true!_

* * *

><p>The footsteps echo off the walls<p>

Like from the horror scenes.

It's her grandpa who was not

A killer by all means.

* * *

><p>It saddened her to see Grandpa,<p>

His face smothered with pain.

Yet, she couldn't do anything,

And it drove her insane.

* * *

><p>She watched him speak to her body,<p>

"Oh Mia, are you there?"

_Why?_ She had wanted to ask him.

_Why is life so unfair?_

* * *

><p>"He's dead." he whispered, and at that<p>

All her hopes had shattered.

Her younger brother's life was all

That _had_ truly mattered.

* * *

><p>"We all want you to stay, Mia,<p>

But I want you to be

Happy, so if you want you can

Choose to leave and be free."

* * *

><p>Her grandpa's voice started to crack,<p>

And he began to cry.

"Think about your future, Mia

It's up to you, not I."

* * *

><p>After he left, the nice nurses<p>

Came in to do their thing,

Adam entered shortly right when

The phones started to ring.

* * *

><p>His face was like a lost puppy's<p>

Who was left all alone,

And he brought in a MP3

Player that he did own.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, it's not your favorite."<p>

He murmured. "Can you hear?"

She recognized the melody

As it flowed to each ear.

* * *

><p>Mia pictured her own future,<p>

Visions flashed through her mind.

She saw herself surrounded by

People who were not kind.

* * *

><p>Adam was crying and holding<p>

Onto her hands, "Don't go."

_I'm so sorry! Sorry, Adam..._

"Please stay! You got to though!"

* * *

><p>With all the energy she had,<p>

She gave his hand a squeeze.

Then she fell limp. "Mia?" he asked

And then suddenly freeze.

* * *

><p>Right at that moment the machine<p>

Started beeping and he

Looked down at her broken body.

He said two words—"Why she?"

* * *

><p><strong>So...uhm, what do you think? And yeah, like I wrote in the beginning, it's if she had died. <strong>

**My meter was 8,6,8,6 so if you found any errors, please let me know!~ **

**xD**

**Please review!~ I would very much appreciate it! **

**-Sylvir**


End file.
